


Cages

by egosoffire



Series: Kink Bingo - The Comfort Verse [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, BDSM AU, Cages, Collars, Dom/sub, F/M, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 16:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egosoffire/pseuds/egosoffire
Summary: Dom/sub verse for official-kink-bingo on tumblr.Clint comes home to find Natasha in the cage in their playroom. He proceeds to make her day a lot better.





	Cages

**Author's Note:**

> This will be the start of a bit of a mini-series in a universe where Dom/sub pairings are common. Pairings I intend to use are: Clint/Natasha, Sam/Bucky, Thor/Bruce, Stephen/Tony and possibly others if my interest is sparked.

Clint knew Natasha was having a bad day when he came home to find her in the cage. The cage was small, just big enough for his sub to sit in with her knees curled up to her chest. They rarely used the thing; they were a tactile couple that needed touch, needed to be close, and yet it had been an impulse buy a few years back. It sat at the back of their playroom and got pulled out every once in a great while, whenever it was necessary.

Evidently, it had become necessary.

“Natasha, sweetheart?” he asked smoothly, trying not to act like it was any big deal. 

She looked up at him, and he could see clear evidence of her distress. She never showed her pain, not in the same way other people did. Clint knew her better than anyone, though. She squinted a little when she looked up at him, and her firm set jaw twitched. She was in her pajamas, her knees curled up and pressed to her chest. 

“Sir, I’m sorry,” she whispered. “I knew you would not… get home until late, and I needed...I was trying to calm myself down…”

Clint reached for the latch, and flipped it. The cage was not locked. Natasha had not intended for him to find her there.

“Were you going to leave before I got home?” he asked.

Shame crossed her face. He pushed open the door.

Dropping to his knees, Clint opened his arms to her. “C’mere love.”

Natasha crawled up to him and hugged him close. It had taken them so many years to get to this point, a place where physical contact came simply for both of them. Clint curled around her and pressed his face against her hair.

“Can you tell me what happened?”

Clint left the question open ended and the ball in her court. If Natasha did not feel prepared, then he would not make her. Sometimes she dropped into dark moods, triggered by nothing at all, or something so miniscule that vocalizing it was a struggle. He would not judge her if she could not obey certain commands.

“It was just a mission, Sir,” she murmured, the words whispered into his chest. She already seemed to be dropping, with no discussion or preparation. It was nice that they knew each other so well now; honestly, it made things a lot easier. “What we were doing brought back a lot of stuff. These soldiers reminded me of myself growing up. It was stupid. No big deal. We succeeded, got the files back…”

“Hey, remember that we don’t apologize for what bothers us,” he said, stroking her hair. “Now, honey, I want to hear your safeword.”

Natasha chuckled, standing up and taking his hand to help him.

“Spider,” she said, hands behind her back.

“And if you can’t speak?” Clint asked. He wasn’t planning on gagging her, but there has been a case, at least once or twice, where words failed her in the middle of a scene. He understood that there were times when words weren’t easy.

Leaving position, Natasha made their safeword sign, a truncated version of the ASL for spider that used only one hand. He smiled and kissed her hand, intent on reassuring her.

I’m here. I love you. It’ll be okay.

“Undress for me.”

Natasha undressed, her motions precise. She never looked away from him, eyes locked on the man she loved. She pulled the t-shirt over her head, and then tugged down the drawstring pajama shorts, taking both items and putting them in the bin near the door. Naked, she returned to position, her hands behind her back. Clint could never get over how beautiful she was, how she stole his breath in these moments. 

“Look at you,” he whispered. “Knees baby.”

Natasha dropped to her knees in what seemed to be an easy motion. That was always something he loved about Natasha. With her training, the discipline she’d learned over the years, she somehow made the simplest of gestures appear fluid and easy. She knelt and he went to get her collar for her. It wasn’t a scene unless she had the collar on. 

The collar was designed for function, but was at the same time beautiful. A black leather band. A tiny charm - an arrow.

“My pretty girl,” he murmured. 

He attached the collar around her neck, leaving her like that for a moment. Being on her knees was always soothing to Natasha. As she knelt there, he could see the subtle signs that she was relaxing - her face lost some of its tension, her eyes became half-lidded.

“Up,” he said, tucking a finger in her collar and helping her rise to her feet. 

He walked her backwards to the side of their playroom, where they had installed a bar and equipped it with handcuffs. He used his own body to press her against the wall, before binding her hands. She looked at him for a moment with those gentle, trusting eyes and he stroked her cheek in response. He crossed the room and went to the drawer, where he pulled out a blindfold - red, satin. Natasha loved sensory deprivation when her emotions were high, when she was on edge. It was a surefire way to calm her.

Letting go, just feeling. 

He slipped it on and she sighed pleasantly. 

His fingers danced over her skin, light, teasing touches. He knew every spot that got to her and how to play it. It wasn’t just where you expected, either. The curve of her collarbone, a tight spot on her inner thigh, under her ear. He knew where to touch her.

Natasha pulled against the bonds, pressing towards his touch, exhaling hard. She widened her stance, spreading her legs. He then followed his touches with his mouth, finding that spot just below her collarbone that drove her crazy. He bent his head and licked at the spot, before sucking a mark there. She whimpered and rolled her hips forward. He then used his free hand to still her.

“Patience, love.”

Natasha claimed to hate being teased, but Clint knew for a fact that it was the exact opposite. The blindfolded beauty rolled her hips towards him, and he responded by leaning his head down, kissing along the swell of her right breast, all the way to her nipple, but not quite touching there yet. She let out a sound, a shrill exhale.

He gave in, taking it into his mouth for just a second, using his tongue to lick, still teasing.

“Sir...sir...please…”

He continued to use his mouth, while his fingers found another target. He spread her legs by running his fingers over her inner thigh. She responded by wriggling, opening her legs just for him. He only allowed himself to touch her there, fingers brushing briefly across her wetness. Then, he got up and crossed the room, leaving her listening. He knew what she needed. Pleasure, the ability to forget. 

There were clear signs that Natasha was listening, tracking his every footstep as he crossed the room. When he reached his destination, the drawer, he could see how she held herself, pulling on the bindings above her. She cocked her head to the side, her legs spread wide and thigh muscles tense. She could probably tell exactly where he stood in the room. 

Clint opened the drawer and pulled out one of Natasha’s favorite toys, a little purple vibrator that had a suction at the end. He flipped it on, putting it on the pulsing setting that left her making beautiful sounds. He waited for the recognition to cross her face before he headed back to the other side of the room and settled himself between her legs.

Clint thought a moment and then prolonged her torture as he decided he needed a stool. The foldable stool was tucked back near the cage.

He left the vibrator near her on the table. Left on.

Clint unfolded the stool and then sat at the perfect angle, between her legs. She thrust her pelvis forward, trying to find him, trying to get close to him, but he kept himself just out of reach. Until he took the purple silicone back into his right hand. With his left, he spread her apart. He put the pulsing cup down against her, just below the perfect spot. The pulse started low and then rumbled to a completion. 

“Sir!” she yelped.

“Be still and maybe I’ll move it.” 

Natasha had incredible self-discipline, but even she struggled, hips pressing forward of their own will. Clint waited, watching as she pulled against the bonds, but schooled her expression into a passive one, body calmer. She stopped moving. So controlled. He had to make her lose that control.

“Good girl.”

He gave her what she needed, inching the toy up. Natasha shuddered, her entire body rocking so hard for a second that the handcuffs at her wrists shook, rattling against the bar. He scooted off of the chair, onto his knees, pressing light kisses against the skin of her inner thigh. 

“So freakin’ beautiful,” he breathed, in awe of her.

When she came her body spasmed, her legs went unsteady and he knew she put too much weight on her wrists for a split second because she let out a soft, surprised moan. Clint got off of his knees and wrapped her legs around his waist, picking her up and using his years of flexibility to grab the key off the nearby table . He undid her wrists and she wrapped her arms around him.

“You still good?” he asked her.

“Amazing, sir,” she whispered in a daze.

He walked her back towards the playroom bed and leaned her back against the pillow. The bed wasn’t as comfortable as their own, but it got the job done. Carefully, he slipped a finger under her blindfold and lifted it off. Natasha blinked a few times, the blinks long and cat like. She stretched her back and looked into his eyes.

“Can you tell me what you want?” 

Natasha had various needs, and he met them all, the best that he could. Sometimes she needed something painful, harsh marks on pale skin, bruises on her hips; other times, she needed him to hold her in his arms and worship every inch of her.

She looked like she was struggling with her answer, so he gave her a moment, kissing her on the side of her mouth. 

“Can we go back to our room? I want to keep the collar on, but...I want it in our room. Not here. Back there. So we can sleep after.”

Clint nodded and swooped her back up, earning a small laugh when he hoisted her over his shoulder. Carefully, he carried her back to their bedroom and set her down there. Natasha leaned into her pillow, the big downy one, and sighed. 

“Please sir…”

“Please what?” he asked, amused.

“I need you to…” Natasha’s face reddened in the cutest way. It was funny. She could be crude and demanding when she didn’t have the collar on, but the moment she wore it, she melted into someone who was even a little bashful. “Take me, please, Sir. I need it so much. I need you in me.”

Clint had never been able to deny her anything. Long before they were this, she had taken his entire heart. He kissed her and reached a hand between her legs, fingers probing to see she was still needy. She rocked down onto his fingers, so he used his free hand to lightly smack at her thigh. 

“Stay still.”

Natasha stilled herself, leaning back and letting him undress. She watched him with huge eyes, a hungry expression. When he tugged down his pants and underwear in a single gesture, she made a sound that caught him off guard. 

“Yes, dear?”

She blushed at that. “Sorry, I just...want it, Sir.” That bashfulness would be his true end. 

He spread her legs and crawled between them, hoisting her legs up so she could cling, tightly. She had such incredible strength that when he arched up, she just remained attached. He sunk into her slowly, a homecoming if there ever was one. He stopped and took a breath, taking in the sight of the woman underneath him.

Natasha lifted her hips, squeezing his waist as Clint got onto his hands and knees. He moved, and when he did, she tightened her grip, showing an impressive display of athleticism and flexibility. Now, this wasn’t as flexible as they got, but it was impressive. Natasha wasn’t using her hands, which meant she was still deep in the zone. 

Clint moved his hands so he was pinning her wrists, hard, and thrust with light, deft strokes. He knew he would not last too long. He’d been hard since the moment that he’d seen her in the cage, which was slightly twisted, but understandable.

He came with a stutter, squeezing her hips. He pulled out so he could collapse on top of her, kissing her collarbone and up to the edge of the collar. 

“Can I keep it on tonight, Sir?” 

“Of course you can.”

One cleanup later and Natasha was fast asleep, naked, wrapped in both a sheet and his arms. She was the most beautiful woman in the universe. Life got so hard sometimes, for someone who’d seen as much as Natasha, but she knew he’d always be there. While she slept, ideas brewed in the back of his mind.

The next morning, Natasha was much better. She beamed at him, and later that afternoon left his side to run a few errands. That was when Clint got to work on the initial project. He had always been somewhat of a handyman, and maybe that old cage would be of use after all.

Two days later, Natasha yelped when Clint slipped a blindfold over her eyes from behind. 

“Are we playing?” she asked. “I’m not opposed to it, babe, but I really need a shower. I was at the gym and…”

“You can shower after,” he promised. “I have something I want to show you.”

He led Natasha to the playroom and slipped off the blindfold. 

“Oh…”

He had repainted the cage, the faded black bars glistening. He had then installed a cushion, almost a miniature mattress and two pillows on top. It was a nice piece of work if he said so himself. “Clint, that’s amazing,” she whispered, turning to look at him. “You did this all by yourself?”

“I did,” he said. “Our life is crazy. Whenever you need it, use it. I’ll always be there shortly after, but...now it’s more accomodating.”

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him hard, letting Clint know he’d done well.


End file.
